Curiosity's Bad Timing
by VeggieBlueRaven
Summary: Well, this is an odd little tale of mishaps, opportunity, curiosity, poor timing, superhero costumes, and grapefruits. Yes, I said grapefruits. Featuring none other than our beloved Gohan and Videl. My first one shot.


Ah my first one shot, written (rather hastily I might add) for OrangeStarLove's third contest themed "Curiosity." This is also my first attempt at writing a Gohan and Videl story. *nervous smile* I warn you it is rather ridiculous, but so are most of my stories. Please enjoy!

I do not own DBZ or anything remotely connected to it.

* * *

~Curiosity's Bad Timing~

Videl tapped her pencil absently as she frowned at the notebook in front of her. No matter how many times she worked them, the equations on her paper failed to come out right. Somehow she had managed to get a different answer every time she solved them, yet none of those answers matched the ones in her textbook. Currently, she was trudging through her forth attempt at solving them and her patience was nearing its end.

"Gohan, I'm still not getting it." She huffed and tossed her pencil down. She had come over to the Son's house that afternoon to do her homework with the Saiyan youth and the two of them were currently working on the floor of Gohan's room. Looking up from his own textbook, Gohan reached over and picked up her paper. His eyes quickly scanned the sheet.

"Here's your trouble Videl." He laid the notebook down before her, pointing to one of the problems. "You're not keeping the equations balanced…"

Videl groaned inwardly as Gohan began another polite, but very long, explanation of what she was doing wrong. Seriously, she didn't really need this. All she wanted to know was where to stick that blasted 'x,' preferably in ten words or less. She didn't need to understand the whole theory behind the equation, just how to use the formula to solve it. Right about the time she was going to voice this frustration however, Goten burst into the room.

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!" the little boy jumped up and down excitedly. "Guess what!"

"Goten, we can't play with you right now; we're studying." Gohan told him, sending an apologetic look to Videl. "Aren't you supposed to be busy helping Mom with the garden today?"

Goten shook his head and smiled. "Nope, she and Daddy went for a walk so I don't have to help."

"They left?" Gohan yelped in surprise. Why didn't his parents take his little brother with them? He couldn't baby-sit right now! He was supposed to be doing his homework and tutoring Videl. He groaned inwardly; his parents could have at least let him know they were going out for a little bit.

"Gohan!" Goten called him again, tugged impatiently at his older brother's sleeve. "You're supposed to guess what."

"What?" Gohan sighed.

"I learned something new!" the little boy told the two teens proudly.

"Oh? What did you learn Goten?" Videl smiled kindly at the chibi, glad to have a distraction from her schoolwork. If she was lucky, Goten might keep them busy for an hour or more. She was ready for a break.

Beaming happily at her, Goten answered cheerfully. "I learned that it's almost impossible to flush a grapefruit down the toilet!"

Gohan and Videl looked at him. Well, that was certainly very… wait…

Almost?

"Goten, what did you do?" Gohan asked nervously. Videl looked at the chibi in amusement. She had an inkling that something disastrously entertaining was about to unfold.

Ignoring his brother's question, the younger demi-Saiyan continued. "I didn't think it would really go down but it did… eventually. But then, water shot everywhere and there was this really funny sound like GRRRRAAAAAA!!!"

Before either teen could respond to this fascinating, albeit disturbing, bit of knowledge, a loud explosion and the tinkling of breaking glass, followed by the roaring sound of running water, reached their ears.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other, at Goten, and then at the door.

"That was probably bad." Videl remarked and Gohan nodded. Oh, how quickly things could take a turn for the worst, or at least the embarrassing, in his life!

"Excuse me for a moment." The teen coughed as he picked up his younger brother and raced from the room.

Videl listened and laughed as she heard Gohan yelling from the other room.

After a while though, Gohan failed to return and Videl began to fidget. Goten must have really done a number on this one for Gohan to take so long. The minutes gradually ticked by and Videl started to feel bored.

Getting up to stretch, Videl idly gazed about the room. She had never been in Gohan's bedroom before today; it certainly was very tidy. She felt her curiosity beginning to stir. Surely, it wouldn't hurt to look around just a tiny bit.

Casually walking over to Gohan's dresser, she glanced over the items that were scattered across its top. There wasn't really anything very interesting, a couple of books, some random trinkets, and a small stack of photos. She leafed through the photos absently and then blushed when she realized most of them were of her. Quickly putting them back down, she turned and strolled over to the other side of the room.

Meanwhile with the boys…

Gohan was gaping in disbelief at the sight before him. He'd finally stopped the water, but both he and the room were a total mess. Drenched from head to tow, the Saiyan teen surveyed the dripping room and broken fixtures. Shattered fragments of porcelain were scattered across the floor amidst soggy chunks of drywall. At one point during the chaos, water had simply exploded out of the wall. The lights had shorted out soon after that.

"You did ALL of that with a grapefruit?" Gohan asked his younger brother with something approaching awe. Never in a million years, would Gohan have thought that a child and a piece of fruit could single handedly destroy an entire bathroom to this extent.

"Well, most of it. A few of my action figures are down there too." The little boy told him sadly.

"How did your action figures get down there?" Gohan scratched his head, perplexed.

Goten crossed his arms and pouted. "They were supposed to fix it and make the grapefruit go away, but I think they got lost. Captain Big Boots hasn't swum back up yet."

Gohan stared blankly at his brother. He didn't even know where to start with that answer.

"What on earth made you think this would be a good idea?" he demanded of the chibi.

Goten blushed and hung his head. "Trunks said he did it at his house so I wanted to see if I could do it here."

"And it actually worked for him?" Gohan queried, feeling rather amazed by the durability of Capsule Corp's plumbing.

"Not really, he said it flooded his bathroom and most of the hallway. But, nobody has been in that wing of the house yet, so he hasn't gotten in trouble for it." Goten informed him earnestly.

Gohan was speechless as he contemplated his younger sibling. Honestly, where did he even begin? Sometimes, he felt that life was just unadulterated stupidity at it's finest.

Well, he shook his head in resignation, his mother had wanted to do some remodeling…

Videl had just looked through most of Gohan's shelves, but she hadn't found too much of interest there. The guy sure had a lot of textbooks though. Did he really study all of these? Sighing, she was about to return to her own textbooks when a flash of color on the upper part of the bookcase caught her eye.

Pushed far back on the shelf, half hidden by a stack of chemistry books, was a small, special looking, blue box. Stopping briefly to make sure she could still hear Gohan in the bathroom with his brother, Videl reached for the box. Setting it down on the desk, she contemplated it for a moment before opening it. It was made of wood and no more that five inches in length or width. Too small to hold anything very important, she thought. With delicate fingers, Videl lifted the lid and peered inside. The box only contained a single item, a moss green band.

Videl cocked her head to the side inquisitively as she picked the item up out of the box. It looked rather like a bracelet. About an inch thick, it was a smooth metal band and had a simple magnetic closure. In the center there was a red square with a few odd black bumps on it. Slipping it on her wrist, Videl eyed the item with disapproval. Why on earth would Gohan have something so strange? She couldn't remember him wearing a bracelet before. Yet, the unusual little accessory did seem vaguely familiar somehow.

"It better not be a present for me." She groaned as she ran a finger lightly over the top of the band. At that moment, she felt one of the small black bumps give way under her touch and the band beeped twice.

Oh, so they were buttons! That meant it wasn't a bracelet at all, it was some kind of gadget. But what did it do? It didn't seem to be a watch. Was it some sort of special training device? Videl felt something tugging at the back of her mind, but she waved it away. Maybe if she pressed this button-

Beep!

Videl stumbled backwards as a helmet suddenly appeared on her head. Her limbs felt like they were tangled in a bunch of loose material and her shoes seemed far too large. What the heck?

Literally tripping over her own feet, Videl eventually managed to turn around and look in the mirror. There she found none other than the Great Saiyaman staring back at her.

Well, maybe it wasn't the Grate Saiyaman exactly. It looked more like Saiyaman's little brother playing dress up. The hero's costume was precariously loose as it hung about her slender frame.

Dang it! That was where she had seen it. It was Gohan's Saiyaman costume Bulma had made for him. How could she not recognize it? Never mind, she had to get it put back before-

"Videl?"

With a startled 'eep', Videl spun around, got caught up in her oversized cape, and unceremoniously crashed to the ground.

"Are you ok?" A dripping wet Gohan asked as he offered her a hand up.

Beneath her helmet Videl's face flamed a furious crimson. Not only had Gohan caught her caught snooping around his room, she was wearing his clothes! Crap! There was no way graceful way to explain this. All she needed now was a giant rock that she could conveniently crawl under and hide beneath for the next one hundred years, since that was about how long it would take her to live this down. Considering she was indoors just then though, her chances of finding such a handy, shame-covering, geological formation seemed pretty remote at the moment.

"G-Gohan, this is not what it looks like." She stuttered. Well, maybe it was exactly what it looked like, but that didn't mean she had to admit it. "I was just, um, just…"

Gohan looked down at her and grinned. "It's ok Videl, I understand."

Videl stared up at the dark-haired teen completely confused. "You… do?" she asked slowly. How could he possibly understand when she didn't even really understand what had just happened?

"Sure." Gohan chuckled as he helped her to her feet and gave her a comforting smile. Videl's shoulders sagged in relief. Well, at least he wasn't freaking out on her.

"Everyone gets a little jealous once in awhile." Gohan told her knowingly.

Videl's head snapped up. "Come again?"

"Saiyaman is pretty cool, being a super hero and all." Gohan chirped in unabashed pride.

Videl took an involuntary step back.

No…

"Actually, I kind of thought you might be a little bit jealous."

No, no, no…

"It's understandable that you would want a cool costume too."

Noooooo!!!!

"There's no need to be shy." The demi-Saiyan beamed at her. "I was saving it for a surprise, but you can have it now." Gohan produced a similar looking light blue band and proudly presented it to Videl. "I asked Bulma and she put it together for you. It's the world's first ever Saiyagirl costume!"

Videl's face paled as she looked at the proffered gift. Well, what could she do now? She was trapped between the guilt of snooping and agony of bad fashion. So, smiling her best under the circumstances, she took the watch and mumbled a barely audible word of thanks.

"We're gonna be great together, Videl! We'll be the two coolest super heroes ever. We can start rehearsing poses right away!" Gohan cheered in delight and gave her a tight hug.

"Gohan," Videl looked up at him pleadingly, "tell me your not soaked in toilet water."

*Silence*

…

"Curse my blasted curiosity." Videl winced as she gripped her new costume.

* * *

lol, and there you have it! Thus did Videl become Saiyagirl. Thanks for reading and any reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Take care,

VBR~


End file.
